


I Would Lose For You

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Backstory, Castiel Krushnic, Dark Past, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F1 - Freeform, F1 AU, Fluff, Formula One, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Slavery, drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a Fromula One champion from last season. He is the first driver in Team Chevrolet run by Robert Singer. Now the new season is about to begin and he still has no idea who will be the second Chevrolet's driver. All he knows is that the man is said to be a genius and it's enough to piss him off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry about abandonment, the story is complete and chapters will be published regularly (I hope)

"What is this whole _'I can't tell you'_ supposed to mean?" Dean was furious.  
There were only three days left before they had to board on plane (ugh, he hated that part) and fly to Melbourne for a training session before the race and he still had no idea who would be driving the second Chevrolet's car.  
"Kiddo, I can't tell you because I don't know." Bobby made an annoyed face. "He is some russian guy your brother found on his races, we put him into our second car and let him drive Hockenheim. His time was only one tenth second worse than yours. Webber wanted out, we needed someone in. He is a genius, boy, a genius whose name I happen not to remember."  
Dean scowled and took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from throwing a chair out of the window. This wasn't a fucking game, this was F1. It took him ten years of hard work to get in there and achieve the title and now they take some random guy from god forsaken place no one has ever heard of. Unfair, unreasonable and un-fucking-believable. He already hated the guy and they haven't even met yet.  
"How could you even consider taking some newbie before trying to get someone really good to drive for us? Like Rosberg or Button? I don't get it..." he tried to convince Bobby to change his decision.  
"Don't you trust your brother?" Bobby looked a bit disgusted.  
"I don't know..." Dean suddenly felt sadness creeping into his heart. "He left F1, left the family business and he could have been so good... Better than me."  
"He chose his own way." there was a harsh tone in Bobby's voice. "I support that and so should you. He is happy now."  
"Yeah." Dean nodded, not entirely present in the garage, his thoughts wandering.  
Their father, John, had been the main team's mechanic since they very first day in Formula One, designing and constructing cars that had been winning and still were through all those years. It was natural that both his sons chose to bind their future with motorsports. Dean wanted to follow his father's path into Formula One and became a driver after many years of proving himself in other leagues. Sam also went that way but to everyone's surprise he resigned at some point and left them, choosing GT3 over F1. John was sill bitter when someone wanted him to talk about this but Sam was doing well, winning, trying to prove that this was his calling. Dean loved to see Sam happy but only wished they could have stayed together.

***

Dean sat on his bed, clenching his jaw in an overwhelming anger. Tomorrow they were starting the training session at 10 a.m. and he still wasn't there. He didn't fly with them, this damned second driver. They said he was taking a plane from Russia and yet he still was not there. Dean could easily imagine this guy as some kind of macho-poser twat with short fair hair, red face and shitload of muscles. The greedy smile was also there, he wanted Dean's title.  
Dean needed to get this awulf image out of his head so he turned on his laptop and picked his favourite Casa Erotica movie. Nice way to achieve some relief. He already was in his pijama pants so it didn't take him more than a second to get out of them. He was preparing himself for a relaxing session when someone on the corridor clung a set of keys very loudly. The keys to the neighbouring room. It was him, the legendary russian driver. Dean froze mid-stroke, feeling the anger coming back and cockblocking him for good.  
"Awesome." he murmured being one hundred percent done.

The moans coming from his computer's speakers weren't really helping. He considered going out right in that second to confront the guy and let the rage burn out but he was naked and suddenly very tired of all this shit. He stopped the video, shut the laptop and lied down flat on the bed.  
This guy was already taking everything from him and he didn't even know his name. Firstly, he took all the media attention. Everyone prefered talking about the unknown driver rather than the current world champion and this was more than a bit annoying. Secondly, if he really was that good, he could take his title which would really hurt Dean's ego. What's more important though, having his title taken form him, Dean Winchester could say goodbye to his job. John was a very strict parent with high expectations so he would be the first one to propose kicking Dean out of the team and as the main mechanic and cars' designer he had a power to actually make it happen. And this wasn't the end of this downward spiral that followed the loss. Loosing the job would mean loosing the money and that money was honestly the only reason he still had contact with Ben, his and Lisa's son. He had never been the father of the year, really, always travelling, risking his life during the races and meeting hoards of ladies that kept him from coming home. He didn't blame Lisa for choosing some regular man over him (he had to admit he even liked this Garth guy a little) but he truly loved Ben and wished they could spend more time together. Lisa though let them maintain the contact only because she needed money for Ben's further education. She believed Dean was having a bad influence on their son so if he stopped paying she would use this fact to take his right to meet Ben away from him. He could not let that happen and this stranger was now trying his best to destroy Dean's already imperfect and unstable life...  
He also interrupted the session which was his last chance to relax on that day. Dean groaned in displeasure and rolled in the sheets to hide his face in the pillow. Through the wall he heard the man tripping over the table.  
 _This will be a long, long night..._ thought Dean, rolling his eyes.

***

Dean woke up half past seven and thought he hated his life. Jet lag made him feel as if he had his brain scrambled like eggs and he needed a lot of coffee to get himself into a state in which he could safely drive.  
Just before he took a step inside the hotel's restaurant he remembered about his new teammate and the possibility of meeting him in that moment, seeing the face of all his nightmares in that state of total physical and mental disintegration. That very thought made him trip over his own shoes and fall disgracefully into the room full of people. All of them froze alarmed by the sound of a tall man falling down like a bag of potatoes.  
"Dean!" he heard a familiar voice shouting amongst the whispers that raised in the second after he greeted the ground with his whole body.  
Sam, his little yet enormously tall brother, run to him and helped him stand up and brush off everything that chose to stuck on his clothes.  
"What the hell was that, man?" Sam Winchester asked, his voice full of worry.  
"I'm just not fully awoken yet." Dean explained, his sight searching through the crowd in order to localise the face he had been imagining since he had heard of the idiotic plan of Bobby Singer.  
"You better wake up quick then." Sam grinned and, ensured that his brother was okay, embraced him in a bear-like hug. "Castiel is already on the circuit. Since like 6 a.m. Man, what a devotion!"  
Dean froze. "Castiel?"  
"Castiel Krushnic." Sam took a step back and looked at his brother with a smile. "Haven't you met him yet? He's your new teammate!"

Castiel Krushnic.

So that was his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean went out of the garage to look at the new driver driving his next lap. He was fast, that little fucker. He also knew what he was doing, staying on the optimal track, not being afraid to use the full power of his car. Winchester also had to admit his father did a good job working on that machine. Fast, graceful and eager to beat the shit out of other cars, just like his own. The longer he stared at his teammate in action the wider his eyes become. He couldn't really help being amazed, that guy could easily kick the asses of most of the drivers who had been training for years and knew the circuit by heart. Fuck, that guy could kick Dean's own precious butt. That was scary yet fascinating, Dean's hatered was now spiced with a great deal of respect. He suddenly felt an urge to meet that man and then show him who's the real master here so when he finally drove into the garage for a break Dean was already there, waiting.

***

Dean Winchester felt his heart beat really fast as the russian guy jumped out of the vehicle. The driver looked first at the car, patted it with satisfaction and then turned around and spotted Dean, standing there in his suit. He froze and after a short while of hesitation decided to approach Winchester. As he was walking he undid all the clasps holding his helmet so when he finally stopped in front of Dean, ignoring his personal space, he could take it off. Right before his eyes Dean had a man a little shorter than him with dark hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Those eyes widened when they met Dean's and they both opened their mouths in surprise as if they were synchronised. They stared at each other from a distance closer than acceptable on the first meeting but neither of them took a step back.

Dean was first to come out of the shock "So you are Castiel?" he asked stupidly in a surprisingly weak voice. "I'm Dean."  
"Hello, Dean." Castiel's voice was deep. He squinted staring right into Dean's soul.  
An awkward silence fell between them but Castiel didn't look bothered. Dean grunted and thought _Is he some psycho or what? Totally not what I expected..._  
Out loud he said "I saw you drive, I'm astonished, man. You're awesome."  
He felt like an idiot for saying this while the blue eyes were still piercing right through him, reading him like an open book and probably knowing what he really thought.  
"Thank you, Dean." Castiel bowed his head. "Your approval means a lot to me."  
Dean felt he was blushing like a teenager. _What the fuck?_ he thought, grinning to hide how awkward he felt.  
Castiel cocked his head and with a deadly serious face said "You're a very handsome man, Dean."  
This sentence said in that low voice of Castiel Krushnic made Dean both blush harder and jump away from his new collegue.  
"What the fuck, man?" he asked, feeling his ears burn red with the heat.  
Castiel looked truly surprised. "I'm just honestly saying what I think. I really appreciate your beauty." he blinked few times as if he didn't understand Dean's reaction.

This made Winchester hysterical. It was the single gayest thing he heard in his whole life. Also being called beautiful was so unmanly and yet it made him feel so good and appreciated he got scared. Dean Winchester, famous womanizer, tough as fuck with alpha male written all over his facade was rapidly going gay for an obviously crazy russian dude with big eyes and sex-hair right from beneath the helmet. No, that was highly unacceptable. He felt his brain shut down, overwhelmed by the bizarreness of the situation so he just shut his mouth that must had been wide open 'til that moment, ten points for gay, and took two steps back looking at Castiel. Krushnic didn't move or say anything so Dean Winchester turned around and escaped the garage in organised rush. He felt like a fucking coward.

***

 Dean was having his beauty sleep when someone touched his arm with a warm hand. He opened his eyes and jumped a little when his sight focused on Castiel's face.  
"Good morning, Dean." said the blue-eyed man.  
Dean just stared at him with his eyes wide open from fear. He was lying there totally naked, this strange russian guy bending over him, muscular under his tight t-shirt and probably having not entirely innocent plans, assuming he was frank about his ultra-gay thoughts about Dean.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, dude!" he shouted, trying to cover at least his penis, half-hard from some disturbing wet dreams he couldn't really remember at that moment.  
Of course his movement made Castiel look down at Dean's private parts. And he still kept that poker face.  
"They told me to wake you up." he finally spoke, looking back at embarassed Winchester's face.  
"You could knock on the door or call me, shout..." Dean tried to stop blushing. "You can't just enter my room like that!" he managed to sound angry.  
"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel looked down ashamed and truly sad. "It won't happen again, I promise! Could you give me a second chance?" he raised his head and gave Dean puppy-eyes look.  
 _What the hell is he talking about?_ Dean thought and smiled a bit fakely. "It's okay, man. Just... don't do it again."  
"Thank you!" Castiel grabbed his hands and smiled widely looking at him.  
Dean opened his mouth, not sure what's happening, but before he managed to say anything Castiel just run out of the room, leaving him alone and in stupor.

***

Sam went into the garage half an hour before the qualifications. He was in a good mood, chilling out, ready to watch his brother in action. He took a look around to find him, noticed Castiel who was putting his suit on but Dean was nowhere to be seen. Sam scratched his head and suddenly spotted some movement behind a metal chest. Intrigued, he went there and found Dean ducking and giving him signs to stay silent. The younger Winchester squatted and hid by his brother's side.  
"Dude, what the hell?" he asked seeing panic in the green eyes.  
"You tell me." Dean made a face of pure terror. "Who the fuck is this dude? Like really, who is he?"  
"Dean, I told you." Sam frowned and chuckled. "I found him in Russia, he was driving some guy's lambo on the show and he was doing it so professionally I thought he would be perfect for your team. And he is! What is your problem?"  
"This son of a bitch is batshit crazy... He was watching me while I slept. Naked! **During the rise of my morning glory!** And he didn't even find it inappropriate in any way!" Dean hissed.  
"Well..." Sam opened and closed his mouth few times before he managed to utter "Maybe in Russia they all sleep naked in one room...?"  
"Oh yes, and russian men tell each other that they are beautiful every day." Dean's voice was full of fear hidden underneath the irony.  
"What?!" Sam said louder.  
"Shhhh..." Dean was afraid Castiel may hear them. "He told me that yesterday. Dude, he is one creepy gay stalker, what the hell shall I do?"  
"Tell him you're not interested?" Sam suggested, feeling ovrwhelmed.  
"Oh and this muscly bastard will care..." Dean's grimace was painful to look at.  
They both leaned a little to look at Castiel from the safety. He was talking to Bobby so they looked at each other and stood up. Dean had to get ready after all.

***

Being faster on the circuit than his new collegue, helped the current champion to relax a little and forget about the problem for a while. They even sat by the same table to eat the dinner. Castiel turned out to be actually a nice interlocutor so they chatted about some unimportant stuff like those creepy situations haven't happened at all. Sam observed them suspiciously, noticing that Castiel obviously looked at Dean with a lot of admiration and Dean... Dean was blushing. Smiling. Being adorable. This made Sam truly concerned and not sure what to think about all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the abuse warnings on this chapter. Very, very unpleasant to write but this is how the story had to go.

He has lost the race. He has lost the first race this year to the first-timer. And this wasn't an accident, Castiel started leading after fifteenth lap and no matter how hard Dean had tried, he couldn't overtake him.  
He wouldn't be so bothered by all the people celebrating around him and getting the silver instead of gold but the worst was yet to come because John Winchester didn't raise him to be a loser. John Winchester raise him to be the champion and refused to accept any other result than the first place. And losing to this newbie? He could not had taken it too well. Dean was scared to death, knowing that after the short press conference he would have to face his father.

***

Dean took a  deep breath and entered the garage to have the talk and leave as fast as possible. His father was sitting there by the table and wasn't moving. The lonely desk lamp gave a creepy light that only multiplied Dean's fear.  
"Dad?" he muttered.  
"Come here, my son." John's voice was calm, so calm that Dean felt a shiver going down his spine. "Can you explain what happened today, Dean?" John asked silently with the most scary tiny sugesstion of threat in his tone.  
"I lost the race. Castiel Krushnic came first, I was second." Dean went paler as he approached his father.  
"Do you know how much this disappoints me?" John made a sad face but his eyes were flickering with anger. "Do you know what it tells me? It tells me that you don't love me, you don't see how much I gave up for you, how many dreams I could not fullfill because I wanted **you** to be the best. I gave you my time, my knowledge, my money and yet some stranger who never had what you were given for free proves himself better than you." John shook his head. "Better than my own flesh and blood..." he looked up at Dean's tense face. "You are such a disappointment, Dean. My hopes were high but you chose to waste your potential." John stood up, his sadness turning into rage. "Maybe..." he hissed and pushed Dean so hard that he lost his breath hitting the wall. "you are not my son?" John slapped Dean's right cheek. "Maybe..." he punched his son in the guts, making him bite his lip not to make a sound that could provoke further beating. "your mother was a whore?"  
John's face was a mask of blind fury, he hit Dean on the hipbone, providing an unbearable pain and a bruise that would be there for at least a month.

Dean wasn't fighting back. He never was. He just couldn't hit his father and he never wanted to do it. He just always stood there silent, collecting all the punches, tasting the blood from his bitten lip. John would beat him until he was breathless and out of all emotions. Then he would always just leave without a single word and Dean would finally fall on the ground and lie there for few minutes to let the pain fade. This time was no different, maybe lasted longer, only now Dean knew that if he couldn't become a champion for the second time, this would be his last year in Formula One if not his last year in general...

***

Some time later Dean crawled into his bed. Carefully he took off all clothes and hissing from pain, lied down on the covers to reduce the contact his skin had with anything. Everything hurt, even breathing, so he exhaled and inhaled sharply, trying to stay as steady as possible, afraid his flesh could fall off of his bones if he moved.

He didn't cry.

All of his tears were long gone and since they had never helped, he didn't miss them.  
He only missed his mother.  
Mary Winchester would hold his hand and sit with him in silence, she would stroke his head and be there to help him survive because she knew. She knew and now she was no more. They said it was suicide, Dean knew that someone damaged the steering system on purpose. Dean knew who did this. Sam also knew it but he was smarter than Dean and instead of pretending he didn't, he packed his stuff and flee, leaving them - John and Dean - together, pretending it was all about his racing preferences. Dean should have done that too but he was too good a son and now he got a sleepless night in return.  
As always.

***

A knock on the door woke Dean up. He raised his head and moaned silently when he felt the horrible ache in his whole body.  
"Dean?" he heard the low voice of Castiel from behind the door.  
"Go away!" Dean managed to shout before his diaphragm protested.  
"You'll miss your flight home." Castiel was clearly worried.  
"I'm not flying anywhere." he uttered in response, rolling to hide his face in the pillow.  
It wasn't the first time he could not catch the plane because of John. Of course no one knew why he sometimes didn't want to come out of his room before they left so they accepted it as a whim of a spoiled driver. If only they knew... He couldn't tell them though. He didn't want to. The team needed his father, he needed his father after Sammy was gone most of the time.  
"What happened, Dean?" Castiel was now frightened. "I'm coming in!" he decided.  
"No!" shouted Dean, raising his head but it was too late.

Castiel entered the room and froze almost mid-air as he spotted the giant and ugly bruise on Dean's hip. He opened his mouth widely and then slammed the door. Dean was just resigned. He buried his head in the pillow, hoping the guy could just go away and keep his mouth shut. Castiel didn't hear his thoughts and approached him, getting more terrified with every step that allowed him to see the damage better.  
"What happened to you?" he whispered, sitting down heavily.  
"Just all that happens always when I lose. Nothing to worry about, I'm used to it." grunted Dean bitterly, not looking at the other man.  
Castiel touched the bruise gently with his fingertips but backed away when Dean hissed. Then he understood what Dean just said.  
"I did this to you..." he whispered, his voice broken. "I'm so sorry..." tears started running down his face.  
"What?!" Dean turned around to look at Castiel and bit his lip not to moan as a sharp needles of pain pierced through his flesh. "Don't be sorry for winning. You deserved it. You were the best, you destroyed us all!"  
Castiel looked him in the eyes with profound sadness written all over his face.  
"Really, Cas." Dean managed to smile faintly. "It's not your fault."  
"But **I** brought you pain." he said silently, hanging his head down. "Your brother paid an awful lot of money for me and I just did this to you. I thought you wanted me to do my best but I should have let you win no matter what..."  
"What for the everloving fuck are you talking about?" Dean was so surprised that he raised himself and sat, leaning agains the wall to face Castiel. "What money?"  
"Your brother bought me for you." said Castiel silently.  
Dean blinked few times. "Come again..."  
"I'm a slave, Dean. **Your** slave. Don't you know?" Castiel seemed surprised and squinted, suspecting that the beating might have damaged Dean's brain.  
Winchester widened his eyes in absolute shock and then angrily said "No, I don't know. I don't know a shit about you so if you could, please, finally tell me everything that I should know, I would feel much better."

After a short while Castiel sighed and begun, putting on his perfectly emotionless face. "I was born in a family belonging to one of the richest men in Russia. I was raised to serve in any way my owner could expect me to. I was taught to be polite and honest, to be by my owner's side whenever he wishes me to be, obey every order and try to make my master proud and happy. I went to school and then to an university because we had to maintain the highest level of service, including giving advice and confering. The man that owned me back in Russia saw that I love taking care of his cars so he taught me how to drive and soon realised that I was good enough to win races. I won them for him just like the hounds win the races for their owners. That was my only talent though." Castiel shrugged, still not showing any feelings. "He didn't like me because I loved him dearly and told him that as I was not supposed to hide any secrets. He was suspecting I might have wanted to hurt him, which I would never do, so he sold me at first occasion which was when Sam came asking if he could make me your teammate."  
Dean couldn't believe in anything he just heard.

"It's some kind of joke, right?" he grinned in panic.  
"I won't lie to you in order to make you look foolish, Dean." answered Castiel in a serious tone. "Now, please, let me take care of your wounds. I can't let you suffer any longer." he looked down, trying to estimate the damage.  
Dean felt awfully surreal and looked down at the man who was examining his ribs, touching them gently. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and forced him to look him in the eye.  
"You are not my slave, you don't have to do this." Dean was trying to sound deadly serious.  
"I am your slave and I have to." Castiel narrowed his eyes, now sure that Dean Winchester had his head hit too hard.  
"No, you are not!" Dean growled and grabbed Castiel's head with both hands, forcing him to sit still and look at him.  
"Are you throwing me away?" Castiel whispered suddenly scared. "Please, don't throw me away..." he had tears in his eyes for the second time this morning, losing his poker face completely.

Dean remained silent, his mouth agape. He had no idea what to do with a man so stubbornly wanting to be his slave.  
"I am not throwing you away, Cas." he said softly after a while and wiped one of the man's tears with his thumb. "I am just saying that you are free. You are a human being, not anyone's belonging." he smiled, seeing disbelief in the blue eyes.  
 _He is beautiful._ thought Dean not even surprised by this conclusion. _He told me that I am but truly he is the perfect one._  
"You are kidding me, aren't you?" Castiel's voice was vibrant with emotion. "You'll laugh and beat me now, won't you?"  
Dean's heart stopped for a moment. _Beat him? He thinks I may beat him?_  
He kept his smile and hesitantly stroke Castiel's cheek. "No, I'm not kidding" he said carefully as if he was trying not to scare away a wild animal. "and I won't hit you. I would never do this to anyone, especially to you. You are free, I mean it. You can stay with us in F1 or you can go away if you want. You are the master of your own fate."  
Dean had never seen anything as beautiful as the sheer happiness that slowly enlightened Castiel's face. He looked like a personification of joy, his eyes sparkling, tears of disbelief wetting his cheeks, plush lips open, framing white teeth in a shy grin. Castiel was breathless and wordless, and all of his emotions were aimed towards Dean.  
After a short moment of silence he finally whispered "Thank you, Dean. You sure are the best person I've ever met. It would be an honor to serve you."

Dean blushed, hearing those words and just let go of Castiel's face, understanding it would be wrong to touch the man now. He looked down avoiding Castiel's sight and realised he still was naked which made him blush even harder. He also realised that now Cas may want to leave and they would never meet again. This was worse than all the pain that John caused him, he really started liking this extremaly cute guy, feeling something was growing between them but... now he had to let go.  
"Let me help you." said Cas breaking the silence. "Let it be the first thing I do as a free man."  
"You don't have to..." Dean whispered, not looking at him.

Castiel grabbed his chin and, still not sure if he was really allowed to do such a thing,made Winchester look him in the eye. "But I want to."  
Seeing the stubborness in Castiel's eyes, Dean inhaled deeply and slowly a smile, real smile appeared on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

They went to the airport together, Dean leaning on Castiel's shoulder, feeling better but still too weak to risk walking on his own. For the first time he managed to catch the plane after the beating and he was afraid. Afraid because it meant facing John and afraid because it meant showing the truth to the world. The new, free Castiel, one without the poker face he would have to hide his feelings behind, told him this was a high time he did this. He was scared as hell but for the first time since his mother's death he was not alone.

John was standing there, in the middle of the hall. He didn't expect Dean to come and obviously not embracing his rival. And maybe, just maybe Dean was leaning on Cas heavier than he had to, making their bodies touch more than it was necessary and so what? He felt better because he had a friend with him, a friend that was not afraid of his father despite everything Dean had told him about his life and Mary's "suicide", whispering the words with shaky voice as Cas helped him to dress up and pack.  
Now he was there with the sweetest, most caring and good-hearted man in the whole universe, determined to sort this shit out for him and Dean felt strong enough to face his abusive father.

"Oh look, the princess woke up!" John's voice was full of venom and very unpleasant.  
Dean didn't answer, trying to ignore his father's words, looking for Bobby who was clearly not there. He felt Castiel becoming tense so he squeezed his arm, giving him a sign to relax.  
"Don't you dare ignore you father, Dean Winchester!" John shouted with a hateful grin. "Don't you run away with your new fag lover!" he hissed with disgust. "Now I understand why he won. He fucked your filthy ass so hard you forgot how to drive, you little pussy."  
Dean was used to it. John was sure in his homophoby that Dean felt offended every time he pointed out anything he found unmanly about his son but really he wasn't. He was secure in his masculinity despite everything he had to endure. To be honest with himself he had to admit he never actually considered dating a guy but he really digged a true beauty. And so happened that Cas was beautiful. Extremely gay and creepy from the moment they met which made Dean freak out at first but then... He kind of started falling for it.

One look at Castiel though made him realise that although this man was someone's possesion for his whole life, he had never heard such a hateful speech or at least seemed to be so furious about this as if he couldn't believe someone could say those words out loud in public.  
"Don't you dare speak to your son like that!" growled Castiel, letting go of Dean and clenching his fists.  
Dean also realised that this might be the first time Castiel was really allowed to show his anger.  
"Who are you to tell me what to do, you russian scum?" John was really sure of himself, probably drunk as fuck and eager to beat someone up. "Did you fuck my little, delicate princess of a son?" he showed his teeth in a shark-like grin.  
"I would be proud to say yes if I did but no... I am Castiel Krushnic, a free man, and I won't allow you to hurt Dean Winchester ever again."  
Dean looked at him with admiration, afraid that his father may want to hurt or even kill this precious man.  
"Oh, I am sooo scared!" John waved his arms in a parody of fear. "Bite me, you little bitch!"

That was enough for Cas. Dean grabbed his arm but was gently pushed away. Castiel Krushnic, the man who just tasted his freedom for the first time, took few fast steps and without hesitation punched John Winchester right in the face, breaking his nose.  
Dean couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the blood oozing from his father's nostrils. John moaned in pain and bent over under the rain of punches. Castiel was beating the shit out of him. For Dean. For the first time in his life actually someone powerful stood up and fought his worst nightmare for him.  
Dean was staring in shock at his father getting all he deserved, bleeding and hurting as much as Dean did before.  
After a while the security noticed the whole fuss and they pulled Castiel away from John. Cas was breathing heavily and with a triumphant smile he looked at Dean. Dean stared at him with his mouth wide open and tears in his eyes.

"You are both dead!" hissed John, spitting out some blood. "Fired and dead!"  
"No, John." all of them turned around to see Sam and Bobby coming with two policemen. " **You** are fired and not only fired but also accused of physical abuse, child abuse and murder. Your boys decided to speak. You will be rotting in prison until you die."  
Castiel managed to free himself from security guards' arms and came to stand by Dean, letting him lean on his arm as the policemen grabbed John and helped him stand up.  
"See you in hell, assholes." were the last words they heard from him.

***

Dean was waiting for Cas in front of the police station. He was worried sick as the man could easily lose his precious freedom because of him and his weakness. When the door opened he held his breath, feeling his heart beat faster. It was Castiel. Dean had never felt more relieved in his whole life. He looked at him, raising his eyebrows with a silent question. Castiel nodded in response.

He was free.

Dean's grin widened as the other man came closer and soon he was embracing Cas, feeling truly happy for they both were now free from their worst nightmares. They held onto each other for a long while, breathing in their scents and the sheer joy that came from the feelings they developed in this short time they spent together.  
 _I love that man_. thought Dean. _Lord help me, I'm one hundred percent gay for him..._ he smiled and pulled back to look at Cas.  
"Why don't you come over to my room for a drink?" he proposed.  
Cas smiled back. "I would love to."

Saying no more words they went to Dean's car, black Impala, and in sync got in. Dean put the key into the ignition but before he turned it he looked at Castiel.  
"Did you really mean it?" he asked, his voice tense.  
"Did I really mean what?" Cas frowned.  
"You know..." Dean blushed and looked down at the steering wheel. "What you told John about... fucking me..." two last words he almost whispered.  
Castiel looked at him and then bursted out laughing which made Dean's heart sink. "Ah this!" he smirked. "Of course I meant it, you assbutt. I told you, you're one handsome bastard and..." he suddenly hesitated.  
"And...?" Dean held his breath.  
"And I think I love you, Dean." whispered Castiel looking him right in the eyes. "I hope you don't run away this time, will you?" for a while Dean could see the old Cas, full of fear of being thrown away like a broken toy.  
"I won't, Cas, I won't." he said quickly. "I run away because I was a coward but now..." he gulped. "Now I know I love you too."  
Cas blinked and slowly the smile that Dean found so beautiful appeared back on his face.

Surprising Winchester, he jumped forward like a cat and squeezed himself between Dean and the steering wheel, sitting down on Dean's lap. He kissed Dean greedily, biting his lower lip and sucking on his tongue. Dean found himself totally giving into it. Without stopping the kissing, he found the lever and pulled the sit back a little to make more place. Then he placed his hands on Castiel's back, gripping him tight, wanting him as close as he could be. He felt all the muscles on his back work under the thin fabric of the shirt as Cas bent over to kiss his neck and unbutton his shirt.

They still had very little place on the front seat but Castiel was the man of many skills so to Dean's amusement he managed to somehow release both their cocks from their jeans. Almost painfully hard they were rubbing onto each other, making it extremaly hard for both man not to come so fast. Their gazes met and Cas leaned forward to kiss Dean, his plush lips so sweet, while his hand went down to grab and squeeze their dicks together. Dean moaned and digged his nails into Castiel's back as the long fingers played with the head of his needy cock. He felt his own precome mixing with Castiel's and dripping down the lenght of their erections.  
"I won't last much longer." he whispered, trying to catch his breath.  
"Just shut up and come." commanded Cas with a mischievous smile, equally breathless.  
He prevented any answer from coming out of Dean's mouth with a needy kiss.

So Dean just obeyed.


End file.
